Memories
by annil8ter
Summary: Nemu hates the fact that everyone considers her father evil... the truth is he used to be nice one, she knows this to be fact... Nemu&Mayuri ....Reviews determine whether this is a one piece or if it continued....R&R it you want to..


**A/N: Hey people this is Annil8ter and I'm taking a break from my other story to bring you this story. I got the Idea after thinking of a few original ideas, or unused ideas, and this just happed to pop up.. I hope you enjoy.**

**Ps (Extra) : This is a sneak preview for my next story…. Just think Tatsuki…AND 11****th**** division (Tell me what you think)**

**MUST KNOW: Italic words mean flashbacks (I'm sure you know that)**

Nemu set the last piece of paperwork down, which had taken week to finish. Technically even longer if you count that she had to do her father's as well. She took a deep breath as she stretched; her bones were stiff from sitting in the same position for hours.

She rubbed her eyes which had bags under them, due to her being up so late. Not to mention the loads of stress pouring down on her by her father.

Nemu felt as if she needed a walk, so she wrote down a note and placed it on her desk, hoping her father wouldn't get mad for her not asking him directly. She signed her name for authentication, so he would know it was not a forged letter.

She got up and walked out of her office, once in the hallway she saw that all the lights were off, mostly likely the division was closed for the night. She lightly yawned and headed for the main door.

She stepped out of the boundaries of her division and out into the nice cool breeze of the night. She walked north towards the Natural Gardens that Soul Society had so graciously put up thanks to a few complaints from the Shinigami Women's Association. She figured it was late so no one would be there.

The cool breeze gently swayed her hair side to side, the dormant conditions really made her want to think about things… more specifically her life. Nemu continued down the Natural Garden path to the waterfall.

Once there, she sat next to edge of the little swimming hole formed by the waterfall and soaked her feet in the water.

She lied back down closing her eyes and let her mind wander. She recalled the words, she heard two girls say about her father.

_Nemu carried the bags of groceries, to her division. Her father had asked her…Will screamed at her to go… after he saw there was no food left. She could have sworn she told him that they were out of food only moment earlier._

_On her way down the street to her division she dropped a bag that contained spices, luckily none spilled out or got __dirty. As she kneeled down to retrieve the spices, she overheard two girls' conversation. _

"_That Kurotshuchi is about as bad and evil as a captain you can get" Said a lower class shinigami of the 2__nd__ division._

"_Yeah, I heard he treats all his subordinates like dirt" Said another girl "Even his own daughter…… I heard he even beat her once for making a tiny error on her paperwork."_

_The lower class shinigami's mouth hit the floor in total shock "What!?!_

"_I know it shocked me too…… I don't know how a guy like that can have such a nice daughter" Said the girl" They say he doesn't celebrate; he doesn't even let her celebrate things… Come to think of it, I don't ever think I've ever seem him be nice to her"_

"_I don't know how he got any one to sleep with him to have a daughter" Joked the Lower class shinigami_

"_Must have filled the lady with loads of sake" joked the girl "He must be really ugly wearing a mask 24/7"_

"_I hear his hair is actually blue and his eyes are yellow, which is why he wears all that coverage." Said the lesser shinigami_

_They both simultaneously said "Freak!!!!" and laughed _

_Nemu scoffed and continued her trip home._

Nemu opened her eyes; looking up at the sky and saw all the stars, there beautiful bluish-white glow brought back the several good memories. She was upset because not everything the girls' she overheard had said was true.

They talked about how he was never nice to her; she personally knew that her father was not as evil as people stated he was. He was a warm caring person…. He even used too smile…It was just several incidents along the way that made him the way he was widely known as.

She turned sideways on the grass, using her hands as a makeshift pillow, and closed her eyes. Memories played in her mind like old movies, things that would most likely never occur again.

"_Higher!!! Higher!!! "kid Nemu joyfully yelled_

_Mayuri smiled and pushed her a little more on the swing. _

Nemu tried to get up to walk back to the division, but found herself far too relaxed and so decided she would take a little doze. After a few minutes she would get up head back to her division, but for now… just a little nap.

"_Look dad!!! Ice Cream"__ Yelled kid Nemu_

"_Now…Now… what's the magic word…?" He said with a warming smile_

"_Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee" She said putting on her most adorable face._

"_Hmmm……well……" He said teasing her_

"_Daddy…" She said smiling, again putting on an adorable face._

"_Well…… Okay" He said pulling out his money from behind his vice- captains badge._

"_Yay!!!" Nemu yelled cheerfully jumping up and down._

_Kurotshuchi gave the money to the ice cream vendor and received two strawberry cones of ice-cream. __He struggled on whether to give her the cone as she was currently acting like she was on a sugar rush, he really didn't want to make things worse._

_She paused in front of him and smiled; he returned the smile and got down on one knee to pass her the ice cream._

"_Here you go, sweetie" He said passing the cone to her._

_She happily took it and licked it, she then stopped and gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead._

"_I love you daddy…" She said_

"_I love you too" He responded_

"_Nuh- uh not as much as me" She said playfully_

_It was just at that moment that she saw a bug in his silly blue hair, he however continued the conversation._

"_No… I love a lot more" He said smiling "You make my entire life, I love y..."_

_**SPLAT**_

_Kurotshuchi remained speechless… He would have said "What the hell" but this was his daughter so he controlled his temper and calmly addressed what she had just done. She meanwhile placed both hands over her mo__uth to suppress a giggle._

"_Uhmm…Nemu Kurotshuchi" He said "You mind explaining to me why you just mashed your ice cream cone in my hair__..."_

_She smiled "Because……… there was this bug on in your hair"_

_He smiled, and gave her a kiss on her head. The instant he let go of her, she burst into _**(A/n: Not a word******_)gigglish laughter._

"_What so funny…" He said confused_

_She temporarily suppressed laughter "You look like a unicorn!!!"_

_She resumed laughing as he stood up and took a small bite of his cone; he knew it would be his last bite of the delicious strawberry ice cream._

"_Well…… we are father and daughter…so… we should look the same" With those words he smushed his ice cream cone into her hair. _

_She simply looked up at him shocked………… but like any child would do, she quickly laughed and gave him a hug. _

_Kurotshuchi held his daughter small hand as he and her walked home, ice cream in there hair and happiness in there hearts._

_-----------------------------------------_

"Nemu!!!!!!" Yelled Mayuri "Nemu!!!!! Where are you!!!?"

Mayuri had been working very late in the labs, trying to perfect yet again another project that was doomed to fail from the start. After mixing several chemical, a fire occurred and destroyed all of his hard work research. He called Nemu several times for assistant, but received no response… currently he was very angry at her.

"Damn it!!! Where are you Nemu?" He yelled causing an echo thought out the division.

He walked fuming to her office, flinging the door with much applied force. He stormed the office only to find the light off and nobody in it. He switched on the light to the room, just to make sure. He was about to walk out when he saw a note on her desk.

He read it; however his response to the letter was a scoff and tearing the letter to shreds.

"Baka!" He yelled leaving the office and the division towards her location. He would yell at her and scold her the minute he laid eyes upon her.

He walked down the path towards the waterfall and looked around for Nemu, the fact that it was night only made the situation worse for him. He finally came upon her lying with her feet in the water.

"Kurotshuchi Nemu!!! You will explain to me this instant why you left without my permission" He yelled, however she made no response.

"Did you not hear me!!!" He yelled storming towards her "Nemu you little…"

He stopped…. He stopped at the sight of his daughter sleeping peacefully. He had never seen her so calm, so at peace. He quietly walked to her and removed his captains' cloak and placed it on her like a blanket.

He carefully picked her up as not wanting to awake her and carried her back to the 12 division. On the way he noticed that she snuggled close to him and smiled at his warmth.

He brought her to her room and placed her on her bed; he contemplated taking back his captains' cloak but decided against it after seeing he couldn't take it without waking her.

He noticed she seemed to lose her smile after being removed from her arms and alone on her bed.

He removed his mask and gave her a kiss on the forehead, her smile returned.

"Good night….Nemu" he whispered silently and walked out of the room no longer able to remember what had originally made him mad at her.

Nemu turned a little in her bed to be more comfortable and said "Good night father…"

For the first time in a long time Nemu fell asleep happy.

------------------------------------------

A/N: Ha Ha I made a fluffy story, (I prefer to call smushy story however). I hope you enjoyed, and remember your reviews decide whether I continue or not…


End file.
